


Please Never Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa gets asked a question about his and iwaizumi’s relationship which makes him think about their whole relationship.///Oikawa finally thinks.Very minor matsuhana I love them so I had to include them a little.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	Please Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really am not that great at writing so don’t judge too hard. I also have a question you can answer in the comments in the end notes I hope you enjoy my writing ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Oikawa and iwa always have had a close relationship never thinking that the touching and closeness was too close for friends. They would hug,cuddle, stare a little too long, everything others thought of as too affectionate for friends to be doing. Oikawa figured it out first when one of their teammates asked him if he was dating the vice-captain, he responded with no and that they are just close but that thought didn’t leave his mind. He stayed up all night thinking about how he actually feels, how he feels about his best friend, his partner, someone who he can trust with his life, someone who he knows will always be there, someone who won’t leave him... these things were always normal for him to think when he thought about iwa but this wasn’t how he was supposed to think was it.. this was too affectionate, too romantic. He figured out his feelings were never just platonic they were more way more than just feelings you have for your best friend. He figured it out that night and was scared about seeing iwa in the morning for the first time ever... He knew his best friend more than anyone he knew that he never meant any of the mean nicknames or the hitting and just knew it was his way of showing he cares because he can’t express it. When he got up in the morning he tried to forget about his thoughts and just go on with the day until he got a text from his beloved iwa~chan.   
>>from iwa~chan <3  
> you don’t have to wait up for me walk to practice without me i’ll see u there   
>>to iwa~chan <3  
> okie iwa~chan whats holding you up today? did you get a girlfriend or somthing? i’ll see you at practice i gtg（╹◡╹）♡  
>>from iwa~chan <3  
> yeah okay see you at practice oikawa 

He said the girlfriend thing as a joke but what if... what if his best friend leaves him, it will start with not walking together to practice to not walking home together then not eating lunch together and then barely hanging out because he has a girl to go to.. It’s not like oikawa hasn’t had a girlfriend he has but he always made sure to be there for iwa and for volleyball but that was because he knew even if he didn’t fully figure it out yet he knew he felt something more for his best friend but iwa may not feel that way he may love this girl. He will loose his best friend. But right now all he has to do is go to practice and try to act normal.   
Practice was normal for the most part other than oikawa seeming a little distracted and iwaizumi being confused because oikawa wouldn’t tell him anything. After school as they were walking home oikawa couldn’t hold it back he had to ask iwaizumi.  
“Hey iwa~chan do you think that our relationship is weird? People say we are too close”  
“No i don’t think it’s weird. We have been friends since we were born basically so of course we are closer than most. Why do you ask?”  
“Yeah um one of our teammates asked if we were dating so i just yeah”  
“Ooh”   
At this point both of them were blushing from this statement but both were facing away from each other so they didn’t notice. Oikawa felt like he needed to tell iwaizumi but was so afraid of being left by his best friend.  
“Uh well I wanted to tell you about why I got held up this morning”  
“Sure iwa~chan I was going to ask earlier but I got distracted”  
“Yeah you were distracted all day dumbass. But anyways my mom brought over a girl she said I needed to start dating again or I will be lonely forever” He let out a small chuckle after the last part.  
“ooo iwa~chan do you like her?” He tried to hide the pained look on his face and in his voice so iwaizumi wouldn’t know.  
“No not really I just met her besides I don’t even think I like girls like that..” He said quietly, he was afraid oikawa wouldn’t react well and he hated being vulnerable.  
“You don’t?!? I mean um I support you iwa~chan, I think that I also like guys well i think i’m bisexual” Oikawa stated being secretly happy he might have a chance with iwaizumi.  
“Oikawa I support you as well idiot. I wanted to ask what made you so distracted all day you can’t just say it’s an off day because I know what off days are to you and this was worse”  
“Iwa~chan it’s really nothing”  
“It’s definitely something just tell me I won’t judge you i’m your best friend I want to be there for you shittykawa”  
“I know iwa~chan but it’s something you would find weird and it’s not how I should be feeling”  
“Goddamn it shittykawa just tell me so I can help”  
“There’s nothing you can help me with iwa~chan. I have feelings for you, feelings you shouldn’t have towards your best friend. I was distracted all day because i realized these last night after I got asked if we were dating since I never realized it was wrong of me to think like this. I can’t get the thought out of my mind. I cant believe I fell for my best friend who would never like me back because that’s weird”   
Oikawa didn’t realize he started crying in the middle of that. He looked at iwaizumis shocked face and wanted to run away.  
“You are such an idiot oikawa. It’s not wrong to think like that at all because I feel the same. I always loved our more affectionate moments even though I knew this wasn’t what just friends did but I wanted to be close with you. Every time you got a girlfriend it pained me that I knew this would be one sided but now I know it’s not” Oikawa was shocked at iwaizumis words, he never thought iwaizumi would actually like him back.  
“Really? You actually like me?”  
“ Didn’t I just say that I did”  
“Aw iwa~chan admits he actually likes me and doesn’t quote on quote hate me for being an idiot”  
“Shut up oikawa”  
“So does this mean you are my boyfriend and I can shove it in makki’s face that I confessed before he did”  
“Yeah sure tooru, he didn’t confess to mattsun already? I forget if they are dating or not since they jokingly flirt so much it’s annoying”  
Oikawa was a blushing mess from iwaizumi using his first name but was happy this all worked out. He reached over and grabbed iwaizumis hand as they continued their walk home. They spent the rest of the weekend being close to one another. After finishing an alien movie on sunday night, they were cuddled up in bed and oikawa thought iwaizumi had already fallen asleep as he spoke.  
“ I love you Hajime. I can’t imagine my life without you here, please never leave me behind”  
“I love you too tooru. Why would I ever leave you”  
Oikawa was shocked iwaizumi was still awake but he went along with the soft spoken conversation as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. 

Bonus:  
Oikawa and iwaizumi walked into practice hand in hand the next day.  
“I TOLD YOU HE WOULD CONFESS HAND IT OVER” makki shouted at mattsun  
“shit fucking oikawa and his stupid confession” Mattsun handed over makki the money he owed him. Oikawa over heard iwaizumi start to chuckle at this interaction.  
“you guys made a bet on whether or not I would confess to iwa~chan!?!”   
“Yeah of course I wanted money plush I could tell you were distracted all day before and thought that you finally figured out your feelings for your iwa~chan” Makki said.  
“Shut up makki at least I confessed to my crush”  
“For your information I actually did right issei?”  
“Yep hiro is so romantic” Mattsun smirked as he wrapped his arm around makki’s waist.   
“ You know it. I sent him memes asking if he wanted to be my boyfriend i’m just the best” Makki winked over to his boyfriend.  
“You all are idiots” Iwaizumi walked away from them and to his locker.  
“iwa~chan you cant say that about your boyfriend!”   
“Shittykawa just hurry up and get ready for practice”  
“Your so mean to me iwa~chan be nicer”  
Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at this and continued to get ready   
“You know i never mean anything I say tooru” Iwaizumi whispered to his boyfriend as he was closing his locker   
“I know hajime” Those small interactions shared were tooru’s favorite he will always cherish them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to write this in more of oikawas pov but third person and then I thought why don’t I write it again in his pov and was wondering if you guys would want that or if this was good.


End file.
